Oz
Ozymandias (オジマンディアス, Ojimandiasu), whom usually goes by Oz, is one of the many deuteragonists of Clandestine Knights. Oz is the King of Ancient Egypt, in which, Kida and Leo go to investigate a conspiracy within the Kingdom. Oz holds the title for," The Red Rose of Sorrow." Seeing how Oz grew as a King with everything handed to him, who knew no sacrifice. Appearance Ozymandias is described to be a man who had eyes like the sun, wrapped in the presence of a king. He seems to be vain in his appearance, not unlike Gilgamesh, as he wears modern, stylish attire, not to mention a gold necklace and bangles on his wrists. Oz is a tall and dignified young man with dark brown hair standing up like a blazing flame when he styles it on the throne - usually, though, it's done messily. He is described as handsome with a handsome face, and his eyes, golden like the Sun, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He has a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" described as emanating majesty that makes flames surrounding him afraid to come close, and his very soul glows golden. He normally wears golden armor and his attire very much Egyptian like that makes a heavy first impression on those he encounters. His more casual attire is his slit black loose pants that cling lowly on his hips, with his abs exposed, and a white cape around his shoulders that stop several inches above his feet with more of his golden jewels and wear. While fighting, he wears a tight black bodysuit with this usual gold accessories with bright blue accents. Oz is also one of the more taller Roses, usually towering over everyone else and making fun of Senri for his size. He's also called very handsome by everyone who encounters him, and he knows it, usually yelling at those that don't compliment him. He likes to wear casual clothes, "playing attire", later becoming knowledgeable on the latest fashion trends after living in modern society for awhile - with the help of Eden. He has collected a number of casual outfits, taking up much space in the house - in which, Kida scolds him greatly for. 6a84abb7d248a5373314ff00417de57d-fate-prototype-rider-ozymandias-fate.jpg 28951480_1599071166828204_7459911357639426048_n.jpg Kpop12.jpg Kkoments).full.2160994.jpg Personality A man whose head is too high in the clouds. The only person Oz listens to is himself, and everyone that tries to talk to him is always below him - despite his precious younger sister. Him and Gil get along supriously well. Being raised as a near God and Pharaoh, King of all, he is always unswaying with confidence. It isn't arrogance or haughtiness he holds himself high upon, but he's aware of how high his status is in life and allows himself to have all the luxuries in life. Oz is absurdly straightforward as well, never really minding that he hurt someone's feelings with how straightforward he is. Oz shows a personality of a person with a big ego, seeing himself as a god, but does not go as far as disrespecting the gods of his time. He does like to nic at what Ikuto is, and his relation to Grim. Unlike other demigods or beings with Divinity, Oz is one that is not contrary to the law of the heavens. However, despite his respect for the gods, he declares himself to be the God of Heaven, and Ra, to the point that he believes the gods are in his favor, and sometimes quotes the name of Nefertari as well, not only to show affection and love for her, but with a respect that places his beloved as someone divine like a goddess in life, asking for her blessing to his call. Oz knows nothing of sacrifice, seeing how everything is handed and given to him without much struggle, and due to his high and mighty naive nature - he is lied to easily, and often take advantage of by some of the kingdoms. Oz's attitude towards anyone mostly depends on his mood, though, he always struggles with being angry towards Karna, because he's too innocent to yell at, and his beloved little sister. He also likes to take action towards whatever is needed without anyone's permission, but his own. Seeing how he is higher above everyone else. He really doesn't care much for women, mostly because he's used to the woman always chasing after him for his money and power, not really caring much for Nefertari since he only sees her as a way to carry on his league, but he does like Kida, purely because she's easy to pick on and how much she easily gets annoyed with Oz, and is seemingly the only woman he's ever meet to actually tell him "no." Oz truly believes that the world should kneel by the return of his radiant presence when he leaves Cairo, since he has not aged for hundreds of years, but Robin and Leo usually yell at him to shut up and keep it to himself. Though most of his bad sides, Oz doesn't like to see anyone sad and likes to lift the mood wherever he's present. Anywhere from battle to just lounging around the house, if there isn't drinks and laugher roaring around him. Oz is the one to lighten the mood. Usually, he's found hanging out with Sasori since he too was a King, but he likes the company of Karna and Lavi as well. Seeing how they're caring people. Surprisingly, one would think if he's around Leo, Robin, Ikuto, and Senri, he would be just as "evil" as those four are in the same room, but he usually laughs in their faces when one tries to throw insults at him. Seeing how he knows he's better than all of them. He likes to hang out with Gil when he's in his true form, seeing how they were both God King's and they like to drink and relate to many things. Synopsis Oz’s evil wife murdered his beloved younger sister, who comes back as Topi, because she was jealous of their close relationship. He’s a king of all, and he hates anyone who dares not see him that way. Mostly when Kida shows up, and she puts him in his place. He gets poisoned by his wife because she's conferencing with the second in command to overtake the throne, but Kida saves him. Abilities Celestial Magic (星霊 魔法) *Cairo is known for being one of the only accent "Magician's Cities" in the world, it would be expected for Oz to be someone with the great use of the Celestial Force to use as his own magic. *He mostly uses various forms of Light Magic, usually using it to transport things or himself. *Generating blue energy with his index and middle fingers, the practitioner makes a pushing motion to push the gathered energy toward the target in a concentrated blast. with much greater potency than the single shot variety - sometimes through his staff. Hand-to-hand combat skills *Oz is an expert combatant, fighting at speeds that exceed even Robin's if he feels like it. *He is very knowable of his fighting skills, none of the other Roses really wanting to fist fight him. *Oz doesn't hit as hard as Robin or Zero could, but he does have knowledge of the human body - knowing critical pressure points. Planitikí Vómva (惑星爆弾) *Planetary Bomb allows Lionheart (ライオンハート) *Lionheart is the vessel equipped and gifted to him by Nitocris after he formed a bond with Kida. *